


Chat Noir is Hot Stuff

by RicochetXD



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette No, chat noir is hot, marinette is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicochetXD/pseuds/RicochetXD
Summary: While scrolling through the Ladyblog, Marinette stumbles across a poll who’s results are very revealing. And it’s not something she wants to think about when she has to patrol with a certain cat later.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 270





	Chat Noir is Hot Stuff

He was her partner.

She knew that, first and foremost, above everything else; he was her partner.

She also knew that this whole superhero thing made them famous. Even if not their alter-egos.

She’d been by his side since they were both thirteen.

Or, at least, she assumed that they were both thirteen.

He’d maintained his height difference with her, even after two years, but it was obvious that they were _both_ taller than they had been when they started. Of course, she’d taken into account that he could be a few months younger than her. Or older. Probably younger with how he acted. But she hadn’t really _noticed_.

Because Chat Noir was doing a lot more than getting taller.

But, where she hadn’t noticed, apparently all of Paris had.

Or at least Alya.

No.

It was all of Paris.

Because, as she was scrolling through the Ladyblog at eight in the evening, right before going out to meet her kitty on patrol, she found a… rather interesting section titled SIN.

And, when she looked into it, she found something she had not signed up for.

It was a forum section in the blog that was filled with candid shots of both her and Chat Noir.

But, worryingly, most of them were of Chat.

And, even more worryingly, there were comments everywhere about how attractive he was.

_And there was a poll._

It was apparently an undisputed fact that she, as Ladybug, was “incredibly alluring, attractive, and hot”? But apparently Chat Noir also had quite the following as well. For the same reasons.

And the poll pitted the two of them against each other.

“WHAT?!” Marinette practically shrieked, grabbing her computer monitor with both hands. “No, no, _absolutely not_ . I am _not_ losing to Chat Noir by… forty percent of the votes!”

It was clear. Chat Noir had monopolized seventy percent of the votes, whereas Ladybug had only garnered a measly thirty percent. Marinette knew she wasn’t bad looking. And she’d _seen_ herself as Ladybug more than once. She wasn’t vain. She just _knew_ she was attractive.

Chat Noir was…

He was…

Over the top. A massive flirt. Wild. And not in a cute way. Full of flaws. Someone who never thought ahead. A habitual flexer. And a _punner_. How could people think that that was more attractive than cool, suave, and heroic Ladybug?!

She felt a small presence settle itself near her head, looking over her shoulder at the votes.

“Looks like people think Chat Noir is good looking,” Tikki noticed, her soft, squeaky voice reasonable.

Marinette did not want to do reasonable.

“Good looking? Good _looking?_ ‘Who is hotter, Ladybug or Chat Noir’ with seventy percent of the votes going to him? I call hacking. No way are they legitimate users. You know what? Chat Noir probably found the poll and gave all those votes to himself. It’s not like… over… a hundred thousand people voted…”

Tikki giggled. “If he did, that’s some extreme dedication,” the kwami said brightly. “But, honestly, Marinette. Don’t you think if he was going to do that, he’d be voting for _you_?”

Marinette gave a grumble.

Tikki had a point.

Even if Chat Noir had toned down the flirting and respected her attempt to solidify their friendship with no romantic interest attached, it didn’t mean that he was over her just like that.

She still caught him staring, sometimes.

Or his touch in combat lingering just a moment too long.

Or the start of a flirt on his lips, just for the damn cat to stop himself.

She was well aware that his crush was not gone.

And he was _not_ that attractive.

Okay, so maybe she _would_ have considered him attractive, but she was friends with _Adrien Agreste_ . And there wasn’t a single person on earth who was more beautiful than him. Not one. And that’s why Marinette knew for a fact that people had to be blind if they thought Chat Noir of all people was more attractive than her. He wasn’t _bad_ looking, he just wasn’t anything really… extraordinary.

…

Right?

She shook her head. “I don’t have time for this.”

“There’s still twenty minutes until we need to patrol,” Tikki said.

“No. I’m _not_ going to be staring at this poll for twenty minutes. Let’s go, Tikki.” She stood up and moved away from her monitor. “Spots on!”

She thought she heard a sigh as Tikki was pulled into her earrings, but Ladybug decided to ignore it. Casting one last, acidic glance at the monitor, she took off.

The cool, night air gave her a lot more comfort than Tikki could.

And it gave her time to reflect, and to calm herself down.

She knew for a _fact_ that Chat Noir was hopelessly not attractive. The rest of Paris was just blind. Or the poll had some error. Because Chat Noir was _not_ hot stuff.

“You’re early, My Lady,” a voice greeted her as soon as she got to their usual meeting place.

Her eyes snapped to Chat’s and that irrational spark built up in her again. “You are too,” she stated.

He shrugged, slinking towards her in his skin-tight leather cat suit. “Usually am,” he responded easily. “I like to be relatively _pun_ ctual.”

She rolled her eyes. “Really? First thing.”

“And miss out on this chance? You’re _paw_ sitively kitten, My Lady. I could _never_.” A large grinned spread over his face, growing the more her groans escaped her lips.

“See, _this_ ,” she gestured to him. “ _This_ is why I think Paris is crazy.”

“Crazy about what, My Lady?” he asked, stepping closer.

She huffed and crossed her arms. “The _poll_.”

“What poll?”

Her left eye twitched. Was he seriously going to pretend he didn’t know?

“The poll that says that you’re apparently more attractive than me,” she stated, scowling at him.

His smile fell.

_That’s right, kitty. I knew you knew about it_ , she thought victoriously to herself.

“Ah,” was his only response.

“What do you mean ‘ah’?” she asked, shifting her weight so that she was resting it on one hip.

Chat Noir’s green eyes looked her over before giving a weak smile. “Well, I’m not surprised.”

“Not surprised- _Chat!_ You cannot be saying you’re more attractive than me!” she said.

His ears went back against his head and she realized that must have come out a little harsh.

“Ah, no. It’s not that…” he said, shifting uncomfortably. Then his ears perked back up. “I think I’m just more photogenic than you.”

“Photogenic?” she repeated.

“Yes. Photogenic. As in, people take better pictures of me. And those get passed around. And since people don’t really meet us outside of press conferences or akuma attacks, there’s not really a whole lot to draw from. It’s no wonder people don’t realize how stunning you really are.”

“So you’re saying I only got thirty percent of the votes because I’m not _photogenic_ enough?” she asked.

“Oh… um… maybe?” he asked.

“What do you do? Pose for every goddamn shot?”

His shoulders came up in response. “Bugaboo, I don’t understand why you’re mad at _me_ over this.”

“Because Paris thinks you’re more attractive than me! And you’re _not_ ,” she stated heatedly.

“Or maybe I am. Who cares? It’s just appearance anyway,” he responded with a dismissive shrug. “I never took you for the vain type.”

She pouted. “I’m not vain. I just… can’t see it. I _know_ you.”

Chat Noir leaned in abruptly, getting _way_ too into her personal space. “I can help you see it,” he said in a low tone.

Normally, he wouldn’t do that.

Normally, he’d back off.

But also, normally, Ladybug would push him back with her finger if he acted like this.

_So why wasn’t she doing that?_

Instead, she felt heat rush over her cheeks as he got close, becoming all too aware all too suddenly that Chat Noir was _not_ thirteen anymore. It was more than his height that had changed.

_Oh no…_

The fact that she was becoming aware of him meant only one thing.

_Oh no, he’s hot_.

“Speechless, Bugaboo? Maybe Parisians aren’t so crazy after all.”

He’s gloating.

She can see it in his eyes.

And that’s when she realizes.

All the times she’d accused him of being egotistic, he wasn’t. He was simply, impossibly self-aware.

She’d been the blind one.

She’d been blinded by Adrien’s glare and she hadn’t realized. Adrien had almost _acted_ Chat Noir in a music video. He’d _voice acted_ him. The love of her life had been compared to Chat Noir and _no one_ had made the comment that Adrien was playing someone less attractive than him.

In fact, it seemed to be that they were matched.

Because no one made any comments on it at all, other than to comment that Adrien looked a bit like him.

And so, with no other options, Ladybug had to admit, even just softly, “Okay. You win. Maybe you _are_ hot stuff, Chat Noir.”

Chat Noir drew back and opened his mouth, obviously about to crow at her admission, but her finger found its way to his nose, like she should have done earlier.

“ _But_ ,” she said, making him pause. “ _I_ still think you’re a massive dork and definitely not my type.”

She expected him to deflate. She expected him to shrug it off. She expected him to _stop looking at her like that_. But the pesky cat did none of that. 

Instead, his grin grew wider. “Aw, bug, you just can’t admit that somewhere deep down you find me _irresistible._ ”

She scoffed at that, crossing her arms and turning away, looking back over the city lights. “Saying you’re aesthetically pleasing doesn’t change anything.”

She felt a poke. “Hey, Ladybug. You know what I think?”

“Ugh. I have a feeling you’re going to tell me anyway.”

There was a short pause and then Chat Noir commented cheekily, “I think you’re just salty that you only got twenty eight percent of the votes.”

“ _Chat Noir!”_ she turned towards him, only to find he was still looming over her, still too close, and those deep _emerald eyes_ …

“But, Bugaboo? Don’t you know?” he leaned in closer, so he was practically talking into her ear. “I voted for you."

Heat lit up her entire body. It shouldn’t have mattered. I really _shouldn’t have_. It was Chat Noir! He definitely wasn’t her type. He wasn’t. He wasn’t.

She cleared her throat, trying to recollect her thoughts. “Right, patrol. We have a… patrol to do. Yup.”

He gave a laugh, drawing back. The black cat reached out, taking her hand and then bowing low, his green eyes sparkling as he gazed up at her. _Lingering_. The kiss was light on her hand, but it sent shivers through her body. 

“I’ll follow you anywhere, My Lady.”

Damn that cat.

He was her partner.

Ladybug knew that, first and foremost, above everything else; he was her partner.

And now she’d made another discovery. 

Chat Noir was way too attractive for his own good.

And he was too attractive for her health.

But she could think about that later.

Because, right then, all she wanted to do was run across the rooftops of Paris with the boy who gazed at her like she was the stars herself.

So that’s what she did.


End file.
